


Doughnut You Love Me?

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ichabbie Valentine, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: Made this for Ichabbie Valentine, just putting this here now. ;) Moodboard by me.





	

Everything was going so well, until that night when a demon had almost dragged Crane into the void. Abbie had killed it so recklessly that she might have killed Crane as well - her only defense was that he’d probably prefer that to being a demon’s meal. Demon gone, Crane got on his feet and straightened up like a soldier, giving her a nod and smile. That’s when she lost it, ran to him, practically climbed him and kissed him. Thoroughly, passionately. Her Captain instantly reciprocated.

That was two weeks ago, and not a word had been said about it. Abbie had balked. The feelings that flooded like a wild river scared her more than the sight of the demon dragging Crane to certain death.

Crane gave he space. He was understanding, friendly, a gentleman in every way… While subtly showing her that he was waiting for a sign. Waiting for her love. Not meaning to put her under pressure, but showing that he was ready for them to be one.

Problem no. 1: Abbie wanted that too.  
Problem no. 2: Abbie didn’t know how.

How could she express her love without fearing that she might fall down dead from emotional overload? Just kissing him had made all her senses throw somersaults, while her brain had screamed ‘red alert’. And now it was almost Valentine’s Day. Meanwhile, she could see that Crane was losing hope. Abbie was getting terrified that he was losing hope in her love, in them - God help her, she feared that he was losing faith in her. And that fear was the worst. That fear made her take action.

She had left their home early, but just before lunch she made a surprise visit to The Archives, bringing a special doughnut delivery.

“Lieutenant!” he startled, looking up from a heavy book. “I - I didn’t know you intended to come! If I’d known…”

Abbie tried to say something. Suddenly, she saw the vases with several wrapped bouquets of flowers. Long stemmed roses.

“Uh, are you planning on giving out roses to every lady in Sleepy Hollow?” she joked, secretly fearing that was his plan.

“Not every lady,” he said and straightened his back in that manner again. “Only one lady.” He made another meaningful pause. “The lady I’m looking at.”

Abbie’s knees nearly buckled when she was flooded with relief and so much happiness. Beaming to him, she went closer to him.

“Good thing I brought these, then!” she said and opened the doughnut box, showing a bunch of specially ordered doughnuts in various colours and letter shapes, spelling out ‘I LOVE YOU’.

Abbie never made it back to the office, but the doughnuts sustained both her and Crane after the first two rounds of lovemaking in one of the armchairs.


End file.
